Only Hope
by DryStew9
Summary: Bella e Edward tem vidas totalmente opostas ,passados cheios de mágoas e tristezas. Bella, uma linda garota mimada e estudante de medicina. Edward, um homem fechado e recluso pra vida. Após uma fatalidade, eles irão se unir para salvar uma vida. Mas qual vida que realmente vai ser salva ?
1. Chapter 1

Bella e Edward tem vidas totalmentes opostas ,passados cheios de mágoas e tristezas.  
>Bella, uma linda garota mimada e estudante de medicina.<br>Edward, um homem fechado e recluso pra vida.  
>Após uma fatalidade, eles irão se unir para salvar uma vida.<br>Mas qual vida que realmente vai ser salva ?

**Classificação:** +18  
><strong>Categorias:<strong> Saga Crepúsculo  
><strong>Personagens:<strong> Bella Swan  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Amizade, Comédia, Drama, Hentai

Prólogo

"_- Eu te amo Bella." – Alec disse pra mim enquanto estávamos no gramado da faculdade._

"– _Eu também te amo." – disse e sorri pra ele, minha paixão de olhos verdes._

_Ele se aproximou de mim, e senti o que ele queria fazer e feliz deixei. Ele olha profundamente em meus olhos e me hipnotizo com aquele par de olhos verdes._

_Sua mão descansou em meu rosto e seus lábios me tocaram, eu não poderia está mais feliz._

_Terminamos nosso beijo tranquilamente, abri meus olhos e me surpreendi._

_Não estávamos mais no gramado de Harvard, eu me encontrava em um lugar magico, coberto de__flores lilás__que decoravam o campo, olhei em volta e me deparei com uma linda garotinha com longos__cabelos__acobreados que corria com uma cachorrinha peluda._

_Sorri abobalhadamente para a pequena._

_Estranhei os braços que me rodeavam, olhei pra trás e fiquei sem ação, não era meu par de olhos verdes, era um lindo e único par de olhos verdes acinzentados, seu olhar transmitia amor e felicidade._

_Olhei de novo para aquele homem, cabelos era cor de cobre como o da garotinha, seus lábios finos e bem desenhados, queixo másculo. Muito bonito._

"_- Quem é você?" perguntei sem sair do seu abraço, pois seu cheiro de mel, lilás e sol era maravilhoso, estou em transe._

"_- O amor da sua vida." Olhei pra ele espantada._

"_Foi você__que disse__e não eu." O belo homem sorriu e olhei para minhas mãos, uma bela aliança prata rodeava minha mão direita e um diamante em formato de coração a minha mão esquerda._

_Olho para ele, seu sorriso lindo me atrai a sorri também, seu olhos me mostram amor, e esse amor é pra mim._

_Distraída, nem reparo tudo desaparecendo, tudo começou a ficar borrado e sem foco, menos eu._

_A linda garotinha, e o amor da minha vida sumiam aos poucos._

"_Mamãe, mamãe, eu não quero ir, mamãe não me deixa. Mamãe, por favor."_

_Entro em desespero e corro em direção a ela, minha filha._

_Eu tento correr, mas meus pés não saem do lugar me impedindo de buscá-la. O belo homem pega a menina nos braços e tudo desaparece._

_E no lugar do lindo campo lilás, uma sala branca e bem arejada, entra em cena. Apesar de bonita, é sem vida. Como um fantasma eu via tudo de cima, procurei a menina e não a encontrei, mas sim vi uma Bella triste e cansada…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 01- Green Eyes

**Pov Bella.**

– NÃAO! EU NÃO QUERO ISSO, TRÁS MINHA FILHA! EU QUERO MINHA FILHA! – levanto de supetão e vejo que tudo se passou de um pesadelo.

Mas mesmo assim estou chorando. Eu perdi minha filha, a minha família. Eu a quero de volta.

Era assim que eu terminaria?

Trabalhando no que gosto, mas triste e solitária?

Olhei para o criado mudo e pego meu celular, e verifico as horas, levanto e vou começar a me preparar pra mais um dia de faculdade, em Harvard cursando Medicina. Está tudo complicado e pesado agora. Mas não reclamo, pois estou seguindo exatamente meu plano de metas que fiz aos meus 16 anos, no famoso _Sweet sixteen_.

Eu estou seguindo exatamente, passo por passo.

Primeira meta: _Passar em Harvard_.

Status: _Concluído_.

Recebi minha carta de admissão no meu aniversário de 18 anos. Uma festa no estilo dos Swan's.

Minha tia Lotte, ficou em êxtase, pois sua _Small Porcelain_, passou na faculdade mais difícil do país.

Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

Segunda meta: _Cursar Medicina_.

Status: _Em andamento._

Minha paixão por medicina começou aos 10 anos.

Sempre fui meio desastrada e por conta da minha grande falta de equilíbrio fui muitas vezes ao pronto socorro, com a tia Lotte.

E eu amava ir até lá.

Não pelo fato de gostar de estar machucada e sim porque gostava de ver a dedicação e o amor daquelas pessoas que deixavam sua vida de lado para cuidar e salvar pessoas que eles mal conheciam.

Essa atitude para mim é que é amor verdadeiro.

Renunciar a própria vida em favor da outra.

E no final ver o olhar de gratidão e amor dos pacientes para com seus médicos, não tem preço.

E a partir do momento que eu vi, eu queria esse olhar direcionado a mim, olhar do amor verdadeiro.

E hoje eu estou aqui, realizando meu sonho.

Terceira meta: _Morar sozinha_.

Status: _Concluído._

Sair de casa era uma decisão que eu havia tomado há muito tempo, mas eu nunca pensei que seria tão difícil, eu até pensei em voltar atrás, mas eu não podia desviar meus planos. Até então eu teria que ir para Cambridge em Massachusetts, onde eu estou hoje.

Foi muito difícil no inicio, pois sempre fui acostumada em só mandar os empregados a fazer tudo para mim.

Pra quem é cheia de mordomias e frescuras ter que lavar um banheiro pela primeira vez, foi uma guerra perdida.

Meu apartamento vivia bagunçado, pois eu tinha prometido para mim mesma que não iria contratar ninguém.

Havia louça na pia, roupas espalhadas e sujas, caixas de comida em todos os lugares...

Vivi ainda dois meses assim, até que então resolvi colocar a Bella patricinha e metida pra fora e colocar a nova Bella organizada.

Até que deu certo. Arregacei as mangas e limpei tudo.

Então entrei em harmonia com meu apartamento.

Quarta meta: _Não me envolver com ninguém._

Status: _Concluído, por enquanto._

Minha vida amorosa não é lá essas coisas. E isso já faz muito tempo.

O culpado da minha reclusão aos garotos se chama James.

James era o garoto mais cobiçado do colégio. Era lindos, rico e popular, tudo o que eu queria e era.

Como líder de torcida, consegui ter mais acesso a ele, já que jogava no time de futebol americano, e ele com interesse de ter a linda e cobiçada, vulgo eu, também se aproximou mais de mim.

Conversa vai e conversa vem, nos beijamos e começamos a ficar, e desse ficar criou o namoro.

O namoro mais falado da escola, eu me sentia a tal.

Ele era sempre carinhoso, me mimava bastante e como um cavalheiro esperou meu tempo para poder entregar meu ''_ouro_'', se é que me entendem.

Meu namoro ia bem, até chegar o baile de formatura, naquele dia eu disse a mim mesma: ''_Não seja covarde. Se entregue ao seu homem. _''

Minha decisão estava tomada e tudo estava preparado, ele alugara um quarto no HOTEL mais caro de Los Angeles para a nossa tão esperada noite.

Tudo ocorreu bem no baile, dançamos , conversamos, bebemos os ponches batizados que o Tyler trouxe, até que ele quis ir embora. Naquele instante, eu não sabia mais o que fazer-me bateu aquela sensação de que não era ele o '' _Certo'_'.

Ele me perguntou outra vez, se eu queria ir embora, eu respondi sim e ele deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, me agarrou bruscamente e levou-me em direção a porta da saída. Naquele momento uma voz ecoou em minha cabeça:

_Bella, não é ele!_

Meu coração disparou e parei no lugar onde estava. Ele tentou puxar meu braço, mas não deixei.

'' Vamos Bella, eu não tenho o dia todo!'' disse isso e puxou outra vez meu braço, naquele momento eu vi raiva em seus olhos. Minha voz tem razão.

'' Não quero ir. Por favor, não vamos. '' eu disse, mas ele riu alto chamando a atenção de todos ao nosso redor.

'' O quê? Eu passei três meses com você, tentando de todas as formas tentar te comer, e no dia que a _santa virgem_resolve me dá, diz que não quer ir? Sabe quanto foi àquele quarto de HOTEL Santa Bella?''

Quando ouvi aquelas palavras eu realmente não acreditei que aquele era meu James carinhoso e gentil.

'' James o que você está dizendo?'' Naquela hora todo mundo olhou pra conversa exposta pra todos ali, já que o idiota James estava gritando.

'' Além de virgem é surda? Eu só namorei você Santa Bella, porque meu pai me pediu, já que o sua família é dona da loja que meu pai quer comprar, e quem sabe amolecendo o coração da filhinha amoleceria o do pai. Quando te vi, achei que não ia ser difícil, porque além de ser rica, é gostosa. Eu fui paciente Bella, mas não dá mais. ''

Todos riram de mim naquele lugar, até aquelas que diziam a minhas amigas riam sem parar.

Eu nunca fui tão humilhada na minha vida. Depois que ele disse tudo aquilo, ele soltou meu braço com força e me lançou no chão. Puxou Victoria pela a mão e a beijou. Ela era sua amante, durante todo o nosso relacionamento. Agora após quatro anos, eu ainda vivo esse pesadelo em minha cabeça, e ainda continuo_ virgem_.

Não tive a coragem de me apaixonar ou apenas olhar diferente pra alguém. Apenas ficava em baladas, mas criei uma espécie de rejeição á homem loiros.

Mas um homem me chama atenção.

Todos os dias vou feliz pra aula, só pra reencontrá-lo.

Minha vida anda muito monótona, todos os dias a mesma coisa: acordar, tomar banho, estudar e dormi. Não saio com ninguém, não tenho muitas amigas, estou longe dos meus pais, da minha tia Lotte e da minha Lice.

Eu já não aguento tanta saudade, há 4 anos minha vida segue assim, claro que eu os vejo, mas não com tanta frequência, eu amo o que estou fazendo, mas meu coração dói de saudade.

Levantei da cama e tomei banho. Peguei meu celular disposta a ligar para a minha tia Lotte, e tentar abafar a saudade. Disquei o número, já decorado, e coloquei o celular no ouvido e esperei chamar.

Chamou uma, duas, três vezes e nada dela atender.

O que será que aconteceu? Ela sempre atende.

Resolvi não esperar ela atender e espero o correio de voz:

"_Oi gatinhos e gatinhas do meu core, aqui é a Lotte. Não posso atender no momento então deixem seu recado. Beijão."_

" – _Tia é a Bella. Estou com saudades. Liga pra mim. Beijos."_

Desliguei a chamada e descansei o celular na cabeceira da minha cama e liguei a TV para assistir um filme. Procuro nos canais da TV a cabo e encontro _"Amor pra recordar"_, e eu amo esse filme por conta do seu final diferente dos outros, pois sempre o mocinho e a mocinha ficam juntos e descobrem a cura e blá blá blá. Esse não retrata a realidade como ela é.

Enquanto Mandy Moore canta a musica _Only__Hope_, eu começo a assitir, porém triste por minha tia não ter retornado a ligação para a depressiva aqui.

Assim que o filme chega ao seu fim, olho para o criado mudo e pego meu celular, mas me decepciono já que não há ligações e nem mensagens.

Tomo um banho demorado buscando relaxar minha mente. Sai do banho e me troquei. Pego meus cadernos, chaves e bolsa e desço para o estacionamento do prédio.

Entrei em meu carro e dirigi para a cafeteria perto do campus, um lugar pequeno e bem aconchegante.

Estacionei em frente ao local e fui à busca do meu cappuccino de chocolate.

–- Olá Bella, o que vai querer hoje? – Lucy me atendeu.

–- Oi Lucy, bom, um cappuccino de chocolate, uma costela de adão e um cupcake.

–- Que fome querida. – Lucy comenta enquanto pega minhas coisas.

–- Comer para afogar as tristezas.

–- Que pena minha querida, espero não vê-la mais assim. – Lucy entrega meu pedido e me dar um sorriso sincero.

–- Eu também. E obrigada. – falo para a Lucy, enquanto ando de costas.

Quando me viro, vou de encontro a um corpo, meu café que estava na minha mão derramou todo em mim e na pessoa em minha frente.

–- Mil desculpas, é que eu sou meio desastrada, vivo fazendo besteira. – digo sem parar para olhar seu rosto.

Coloquei o que sobrou do meu café da manhã e peguei uns guardanapos e comecei a limpá-lo.

_OMG! QUE CORPO É ESSE?_

–- Se continuar a limpar esse local vou ter que te levar para um lugar mais reservado se é que me entende. – olhei desesperada para onde eu estou com a mão. E adivinha? Em cima de seu, seu… ah sabe né.

–- OMG me desculpe. – falei olhando para seu rosto pela a primeira vez.

Além de ter uma voz incrivelmente rouca e sexy, é um homem lindo.

Alto, branco, cabelos de uma cor estranha totalmente despenteados, a linha de seu maxilar é dura e sexy, e o nariz tem um angulo perfeito. Olhei em seus olhos, os mais lindos que já vi olhos verdes acinzentados.

_Pera ai, eu conheço esses olhos de algum lugar._

–- Moça está tudo bem? – Droga, devo ter travado.

–- Está sim, me desculpe outra vez. – tirei a cara de boba e me recompus.

–- Prazer, eu sou Edward. – estendeu a mão e a peguei, no mesmo instante senti uma onda elétrica circular em meu corpo, acendendo as partes que estão apagadas, inclusive meu coração.

–- O prazer é todo meu. Sou Isabella, quer dizer, só Bella.

–- Bella. Combina com você. – falou e sorriu pra mim.

–- Obrigada. – peguei minhas coisas. – Mas tenho que ir.

–- Tem mãos de fada Bella. Gostaria de seu número.

_Quem ele pensa que é? Falando dessa forma comigo?_

–- Talvez algum dia. Passar bem. – falo e saio do estabelecimento.

Entro no meu carro e penso comigo mesma.

_De onde eu conheço aqueles olhos?_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Liberation and bad news.

Pov Edward

Mas um dia na empresa. Mas um dia qualquer. Mas um dia sem vida.

As imagens da casa de minha mãe não saiam da minha cabeça.

Cada lugar em que eu coloco meus olhos é uma lembrança diferente cortando meu coração. Não queria ir lá e ter que reviver tudo aquilo que eu tento esquecer á 15 anos. Tudo por culpa minha, culpa da minha falta de resposabilidade. Se não fosse por isso minha pequena estaria aqui hoje, uma adolescente linda e saudável. Minha mãe sempre diz que não me culpa pelo que aconteceu, mas a culpa me corroe.

Minha mãe foi carinhosa e atenciosa nos dias que eu passei por lá. Vi meu pai, meus irmãos e isso me fez feliz. Mesmo eu tendo esta crosta enorme no meu coração, minha família sempre está ao meu lado e nunca me abandonaram e nem me culparam.

– Senhor Cullen, aqui está os papéis da próxima reunião. – Tânya, minha nova secretária entra com uma roupa um tanto obscena para um dia de trabalho.

– Obrigada senhorita Denalli. Pode se retirar agora. – ela jogou seus seios na minha cara quando pôs os papeis na mesa, eram fartos eu confesso, mas certa menina decabelos loiros não sai da minha cabeça.

– Quando precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar. – saiu rebolando seu quadril.

Assinei os papéis com o pensamento na menina dos olhos castanhos mais inocentes e sexys que já vi. Ela me chamou atenção na primeira vez que a vi no café. Tamanho médio, loira, olhos castanhos e um corpo escultural. Uma menina estava na cara. Mas uma menina muito sexy.

Eu vou tê-la para mim. Ela que me aguarde.

– Senhor Cullen desculpe encomodar outra vez. Mas tem uma ligação de um banco de médula osseia, passo a ligação para você? – Tanya me informou.

– Pode passar sim Tânya. Obrigada.

É isso. Está na hora de ajudar alguém, pra compensar a dor que eu causei a minha família.

Pov Bella.

Os dias que passei na casa dos meus pais forão um tanto estranhos. Foi divertido e proveitoso é claro. Saimos as compras, ficamos todos os dias na piscina, noites do pijama. Tudo normal a meu ver, mas algo estava diferente na minha tia Lotte, ela é sempre bem disposta, alegre e nesses dias ela andava tão cansada e sem vida. Não sei se é porque faz tempo que não vejo ela, mas eu não via mais aquela alegria de viverdela, aquele brilho no olhar ela havia perdido. Ela não parecia triste em estado depressivo não é isso, mas triste no estado melancólico. Achei tudo aquilo meio estranho.

Espero realmente que seja algo dessa minha mente fértil.

Na faculdade tudo está as mil maravilhas. Meu trabalho foi entregue no dia e obtive um resultado excelente. Alec está bem próximo, mostrando ser um amigo ótimo e um futuro namorado dos meus sonhos.

– Está tudo bem Bella? – Alec me pergunta, ao reparar que os meus pensamentos longe.

– Tudo sim. – dei um sorriso, que, mas pareceu uma careta.

– Tem certeza? Você não parece muito bem para mim.

– Mais ou menos. Eu fui nas férias lá pra casa dos meus pais, tudo era pra ser bom e foi, mas minha tia anda tão estranha, sei lá. Se você a conhecesse também viria a mudança, como se tivesse triste e escondendo algo, não sei. Acho que é coisa da minha cabeça.

– Olha Bella, pode ser que sim e pode ser que não. Você conversou com ela? Perguntou porque ela está assim?

– Claro que eu falei com ela. Mas ela desconversa e diz que tá tudo bem, mas eu estou vendo que não está tudo bem.

– O que você tem é que esperar ela querer se comunicar. Vai ver é algo particular que ela não quer compartilhar.

– Esse é o ponto Alec, ela compartilha tudo, mas é tudo mesmo. Nunca me deixou de fora de nada. Esse é o maior motivo da minha aflição, se ela está escondendo talvez o assunto é grave.

– Ou talvez é você que tá paranoica. Relaxa Bella. Deve está tudo bem ela.

– É isso que eu preciso, relaxar. Que tal relaxar comigo. Podemos ir numa casa nortuna, dançar um pouco, que tal? – olhei esperançosa para ele, alguém tinha que tomar alguma iniciativa.

– Bella, você é uma ótima amiga e eu adoraria relaxar com você, mas minha namorada veio da Itália e quero ficar perto dela, porque não é sempre que ela pode fazer essas visitinhas. Talvez podemos sair nos três.

_Namorada? Sério produção? Eu aqui louca de paixão por ele? E ele tem uma namorada? Que sorte a minha!_

– Tudo bem. Mas não acho que sair a três me agradaria. Já fiquei de vela por muito tempo.

– Quem disse que precisa ficar de vela? No clube há vários homens loucos por uma companhia que nem a sua.

_PORRA! EU QUERIA A SUA COMPANHIA._

Mas quer saber, vou deixar de ser idiota.

– Acho que irei sim. Preciso relaxar.

– Tá combinado então. Te pego no teu apartamento por volta das 20 horas pode ser? Comemos algo antes e depois vamos ao clube.

– Combinado. Agora deixa eu ir, que minha aula de urgências médicas está pra começar.

– Ok. Tchau e até mais tarde.

– Até!

[…]

A aula de URGENCIAS MÉDICAS passou devagar, mas não perdi a concetração, anotei tudo que deveria, porque até então era uma aula importante que servia pra três tipos de aréas: Clínica Médica, cirurgia e pediatria.

Sai do prédio onde ocorriam as aulas e fui direto ao shopping. Claro que teria usar algo novo e bonito.

Rapidamente achei o que eu queria. Um vestido preto com umas flores de manga cumprida e um salto preto. Passei no cabelereiro, cortei meu cabelo em camadas e pintei da cor natural dele, um castanho avermelhado, isso pintei, eu mal tô me reconhecendo. Mas confesso que ficou bem melhor e mais sexy.

Peguei meu carro no estacionamento e dirigi para a minha casa.

Pus minha Mercedes Guardian na garragem. Fui ao elevador e subi 15 andares até chegar ao meu apartamento, peguei as chaves na minha bolsa e abri meu bebê. Até que fim, consegui manter ele arrumadinho e cheiroso. Já no meu quarto, tirei minhas roupas e as dobrei no cantinho da cama. Entrei no meu banheiro e preparei meu banho, enchi minha banheira de sais e sabonetes. Entrei tentanto relaxar ao máximo e esquecer que a pessoa que eu passei todos esses anos apaixonada tem uma namorada.

Como eu não fui perceber que ele tinha alguém? Bom, ele era calado demais e sempre na dele, mas eu achava que era porque ele era tímido, sei lá. Poxa, eu nunca vou ter sorte no amor é isso? Primeiro o James me enganou e armou todo aquele circo todo no baile, me hulmilhando na frente daqueles que eu achava que eram meus amigos e agora isso? Dois anos suspirando de amor pelo Alec e ele vem com essa de namorada? Ainda tem o sonho que vive a me persegui quase todas as noites. Fora aquele velho gostoso que deu em cima de mim.

Ok, ele já pode dar em cima de mim agora, iria aceitar de bom grado. Perder logo essa virgindade que não me serve de nada. Eu ia perder com o Alec, poxa! A gente ia namorar! Ele estragou meus planos! E eu odeio quando isso acontece!

Saí do banho antes que minha pele enrugasse demais passei meus hidratantes e meus oléos antes de ir me trocar.

Vesti uma lingerie preta e pus meu vestido, na frente do espelho trancei meus cabelos e prendi em um coque frouxo, passei uma sombra cobre nas minhas pálpebras e deliniei meus olhos com lápis preto, deixando eles bem verdes e chamativos. Coloquei uma pequena quantidade de blush e apenas um gloss nos meus lábios.

"É isso"! Vou me jogar na boate e pegar o primeiro que aparecer!''

Sentei na cama e calcei meus sapatos, bem na hora que a campainha tocou anunciando a chegada do Alec e da sua namorada.

_'' Papai do céu, por favor controla a boca dessa sua filhinha ex-loirinha. Não quero ser uma garotinha malvada com a namorada do meu amor. Obrigada paizinho. Beijos e te amo.''_

Depois da minha oração, peguei minha bolsa colocando meus documentos,chave,dinheiro e o celular.

– Boa noite Bella. – Alec falou quando abri a porta. Ele estava lindo, vestido uma calça de lavagem escura e uma camisa social azul dobrada nos braços e um sapatênis bege, ao lado dele uma menina loira baixinha, confesso que ela é uma fofa de linda. Ai gente não tem como se encantar com ela.

– Boa noite Alec. Então essa é a sua namorada? – perguntei fechando a porta atrás de mim.

– É ela mesmo Bella. Bianca esta é a Bella, minha amiga da faculdade.

– Prazer Bella. – a menina me abraçou e me deu um beijo em minha bochecha! Pronto me rendi! – Obrigada por cuidar do tchutchuco e ser a boa amiga que ele diz que você é.

– O prazer é meu Bianca, de nada sempre vou cuidar do _tchutchuco._Ele é um ótimo amigo.

– Amor, sério que você teve que me chamar de _tchutchuco_? Agora a Bella sempre vai tirar uma da minha cara.

– Pode ter certeza. – ambos riram.

[…]

O jantar foi tranquilo e proveitoso. Conversamos bastante e pude conhecer a Bianca, que se mostrou um amor de pessoa. Vendo aquele dois e olhar que cada um tinha quando olhavam um para o outro, eu percebi que nunca amei o Alec. Eu o amo sim, claro, mas como o bom amigo que ele é. O único amigo que eu tenho fora a Alice e o Jacob.

Depois do incidente do baile, desconfio de todos aqueles que se aproximam de mim. O Alec foi o único que eu tive a confiança de me abrir novamente as amizades, apesar que eu pensava que amava ele, mas enfim, isso não conta mais. E depois dessa noite acho que terminarei com uma nova amiga também.

A boate estava lotada. Conseguimos entrar fácil, ao dizer que meu nome era Swan, deixaram eu e meus amigos entrar dizendo que meu nome sempre está na lista dos vip's. Desde quando meus pais são sócios de uma boate? Perguntei ao segurança quem teria me posto como vip daquele lugar, ele disse que a senhora Swan Black era uma das sócias. Eu tive que rir, minha tia é uma peça, onde já se viu ser sócia de uma boate? Apesar que esse tipo de coisa é a cara dela, se bem que com a lotação da mesma eu duvido que ela não esteja ganhando bastante com ela. Enfim. As vezes meus pensamentos viajam!

Na área vip é um espaço muito bem decorado e aconchegante. Havia poucas pessoas no local. Ela ficava acima da pista de dança dando vista privilegiada para os boys que passam por ela.

– Área vip e sócia de uma boate. Acho que agora eu entendi como é sua tia. Imagino como ela seja animada. – Alec falou bebendo seu whisk.

– Eu não te disse. Aposto que ela só virou sócia por causa de mim. Ela sempre diz que eu tenho que me diverti mais. Mas que culpa eu tenho de gostar mais de estudar do que curti?

– Ai Bella! Nada dessa estória hoje! Vamos beber até cair e dançar até que os nossos pés criem bolhas. – Bianca se levantou e pegou minha mão. – Anda, vamos dançar.

– Ai Bibi não! Eu sou um desastre dançando.

– É melhor aceitar. Você não quer vê ela mal-humorada. – Alec me alertou.

– Porque Tchutchuco? Está insinuando alguma coisa? – ela o olhou acusando fazer algo. Bom é melhor eu me levantar, se o namorado alertou é porque a coisa fica séria.

– Tudo bem, você venceu. Não quero ver você mal-humorada.

– Yeah! Vamos que a Bey tá tocando!

– Então é mais um motivo pra eu ir.

Chegamos na pista de dança enquanto tocava _Get me Bodie._ E eu tipo pirei! Eu amo a Bey e confesso que sei todos os passos, mas no meu jeitinho desastrada de ser. Um círculo foi aberto do meio onde havia vários gays amantes da Beyoncé dançando a coreografia da música, eu fiquei me segurando! Poxa eu tinha que ser tão desengonçada?

A música continuou e eu a Bianca dançamos em nossos lugares, faziamos passos normais, nada fora do comum que aqueles meninos estavam fazendo. Até que comecou a tocar _Déja Vu._E não me aguentei, sério. A Bey divava dançando essa música e ainda tem a voz sexy do negão do Jay-Z.

Não dá pra segurar as pernas, os quadris, os braços, todos estão balançando de acordo com o acorde da música sexy e envolvente.

_Baby..._

_Seems like everywhere I go I see you_

_From your eyes, your smile_

_Its like I breathe you_

_Helplessly I reminisce_

_Don't want to compare nobody to you_

_Baby_

_Parece que todo lugar que eu vou eu te vejo_

_Os seus olhos sua boca_

_É como se eu respirasse você_

_Desamparada eu recordo_

_Não quero comparar você com ninguém_

Então foi a nessa hora que eu o vi.

Edward, o velho gostoso do aeroporto, me encarando com aqueles par de olhos verdes acizentados. Seus olhos viajavam pelo meu corpo conforme ele se mexia. Lhe encarei por um tempo e depois me virei, figindo não ver o quanto ele está lindo.

_Boy, I try to catch myself_

_But I'm out of control_

_Your sexiness is so appealing_

_I can't let it go_

_Oh.._

_Garoto eu tento me conter_

_Mas eu estou fora de controle_

_Sua sensualidade é tão apelante_

_Que eu não consigo me conter_

Eu sentia seus olhos me queimando, mesmo de costas. Eu sabia que ele estava me olhando. Mexia meus quadris junto com os da Bianca, que estava atenta nos olhares de Edward.

– Bella do Céu! Tem um gato te secando. – Bianca falou.

– Eu o conheço. Ele é um puto de um gostoso, mas um galinha de primeira espécie.

– Se você veio arranjar um príncipe encantado, aqui não é o lugar. Deixa disso! Se joga. Ele te quer e você quer ele, porque não aproveitar?

– Quer saber de uma coisa. – parei de dançar e me voltei para Bianca. – Eu vou aproveitar sim!

_Know that I can't get over you_

_Cause everything I see is you_

_And I don't want no substitute_

_Baby, I swear its Deja Vu_

_Know that I can't get over you_

_Cause everything I see is you_

_And I don't want no substitute_

_Baby, I swear its_

_Deja Vu_

_Saiba que eu não consigo te esquecer_

_Porque tudo que eu vejo é você_

_E eu não quero nenhum substituto_

_Baby eu juro que é Deja Vu_

_Saiba que eu não consigo te esquecer_

_Porque tudo que eu vejo é você_

_E eu não quero nenhum substituto_

_Baby eu juro que é_

_Deja Vu_

Me virei de novo para frente de onde eu havia visto. Ele estava sentando no bar, com uma bebida na mão me observando como achei que estaria. Eu comecei a me mover com mais sensualidade, sem deixar de olhar para ele, poderia dizer ele estava hipnotizado com isso, pois não reparou quando uma loira peituda passou as mãos sem seu braço. Como um imã ele começou a caminha em minha direção, com seu andar masculo e firme.

"É agora Bella! Se solta! Deixa os seus 22 anos fluir por sua pele!"

_Seeing_

_Things that I know can't be_

_Am I dreaming?_

_Thought I saw you walking past me_

_Almost called your name_

_Got a better glimpse and then I looked away_

_Its like I'm losing it_

_Vendo_

_Coisas que eu sei que não podem ser_

_Eu estou sonhando?_

_Pensei que ter te visto passando por mim_

_Quase chamei seu nome_

_Dei uma olhada melhor e depois olhei longe_

_Foi como se eu tivesse o perdido_

Com sua proximidade, fico nevorsa, meu coração palpitando e minhas mãos suando. Qualquer garota que estivesse no meu lugar que eu estou, ficaria da mesma forma. Ele está muito gostoso pros meus hormônios virgens aguentarem. De preto, dos pés á cabeça, apenas alguns botões aberto, deixando seu tórax exposto, cabelos revoltos de uma cor estranha.

– Olha quem eu tenho o prazer de ver novamente. – ele passou os braços em minha cintura, do modo que eu fique mais próxima a ele, e eu continuo balançando de acordo com a música.

– O prazer é todo meu velhote. – ele riu em meu ouvido fazendo minhas pernas ficarem bambas. Que homem é esse.

– Devo dizer que sua bunda roçando em meu pau é bem melhor que suas mãos. – não respondi nada, mas para atiça-lo ainda mais, rebolei um pouco mais. E senti sua excitação. _OMG! ALGUÉM ME EXPLICA COMO ESSA COBRA VEIO PARAR AQUI!_

– Você não deve brincar com fogo Isabella. Pode se queimar. – ele falou e mordeu minha orelha.

– E quem disse que eu não quero me queimar? – perguntei encostando meu corpo ainda mais nele.

_Boy, I try to catch myself_

_But I'm out of control_

_Your sexiness is so appealing_

_I can't let it go!_

_Garoto eu tento me conter_

_Mas eu estou fora de controle_

_Sua sensualidade é tão apelante_

_Que eu não consigo me conter_

Soltando um grunido, ele me virou fazendo que eu ficasse de frente a ele. Seu olhar era pura luxúria, estava me sentindo vitoriosa por saber que tudo aquilo era por minha causa e minha dança sem noção. Quando menos esperei, ele atacou meus lábios com fúria. Sua língua pediu espaço e eu permiti, ao senti o seu gosto gemi, não havia nada comparado aquilo, tinha gosto de hortelã e algo doce ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos estavam em todas as partes do meu corpo, e eu não fiquei pra trás. Seu corpo é forte e quente sobre as minhas mãos, braços grandes e musculosos, devo dizer que fazia muito inveja pra alguns jovens da minha idade. O beijo progredia urgente, eu não ligo se há gente no local, eu só me importo com Edward, com suas mãos em mim, com sua boca na minha, com a sua ereção me matando de desejo. Ele parou o beijo de uma vez, me olhando com malícia.

_Know that I can't get over you_

_Cause everything I see is you_

_And I don't want no substitute_

_Baby, I swear its Deja Vu_

_Know that I can't get over you_

_Cause everything I see is you_

_And I don't want no substitute_

_Baby, I swear its_

_Deja Vu_

_Saiba que eu não consigo te esquecer_

_Porque tudo que eu vejo é você_

_E eu não quero nenhum substituto_

_Baby eu juro que é Deja Vu_

_Saiba que eu não consigo te esquecer_

_Porque tudo que eu vejo é você_

_E eu não quero nenhum substituto_

_Baby eu juro que é_

_Deja Vu_

– O que acha de ir para um local mais reservado? – falou descendo suas mãos pela a lateral do meu corpo.

– Acho uma idéia perfeita. Só preciso avisar meus amigos.

– Aqueles dois ali. – ele apontou para onde Alec e Bianca estavam. Se eu não tivesse visto eles hoje, não teria reconhecido os dois. Eles estavam se comendo em ambiente público.

– OMG! Não acredito que estou vendo.

– Parece que a noite está sendo proveitosa pra todos. Agora vamos, pegue sua bolsa. Preciso me enterrar em você. – Agora é definitivo. Minha calçinha da _Vitoria Secrets_ será jogada fora.

Peguei sua mão e fui até a área vip onde a minha bolsa se encotrava. Apanhei a bolsa e caminhamos para a saída. Enquanto esperava o carro do Edward ser trazido pelo manobrista, ele beijava o vão do meu pescoço me deixando exicitada. Como saí sem avisar aos dois pombinhos comedores, resolvi mandar uma mensagem, para Alec não se preocupar com meu sumiço. Ao ver meu celular, tomo um susto, há mais de 20 chamadas perdidas,tanto do meu pai, quando da minha mãe. E várias mensagens na correio de voz. Meu coração deu um pulo prevendo o pior.

– Com lincença Edward. – me desviei de seus braços e com as mãos tremulas, disquei o número do para o número do meu pai. No segundo toque ele atendeu.

– Graças a Deus filha. – sua voz estava rouca e pesada. Como se tivesse chorado.

– O que aconteceu papai? – já perguntei chorando.

– Pegue o primeiro vôo para Los Angeles meu amor, você é última opção que temos para salvar a vida da sua tia.

A última coisa que senti antes de escurecer foi um par de mãos me segurando.


End file.
